


Дитя-ожидание

by ka_mai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>на заявку (но она безбожно искажена): Repo! The Genetic Opera. Кроссовер с "Однажды в сказке".<br/>Однажды Ротти попросил у Румпельштильцхена жену, а Марни попросила у Румпельштильцхена ребенка, but the magic always comes with the price, итак, внимание, вопрос: что же попросил Нейтан?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дитя-ожидание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/gifts).



> на заявку (но она безбожно искажена): Repo! The Genetic Opera. Кроссовер с "Однажды в сказке".  
> Однажды Ротти попросил у Румпельштильцхена жену, а Марни попросила у Румпельштильцхена ребенка, but the magic always comes with the price, итак, внимание, вопрос: что же попросил Нейтан?

**fortune (royalty)**

– Я не торгую зельями, дорогуша, – говорит голос откуда-то из-за высоких полок, голос мягкий, как нутро настоящей «Эрмес Биркин», каких не делают уже лет тридцать. – В особенности я не торгую приворотными зельями.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Марни. В нашем мире девушка должна быть готова ко всему, поучала её тётя Эми-Лу, и Марни сделала это своим девизом. Быть готовой. Знать. Ловить своё счастье. Вцепиться ему в глотку, если потребуется.  
– Тогда что ты ищешь тут? – голос приближается к ней, Марни смотрит во все глаза и не может поверить, что даже хвалёные технологии «ГенКо» – технологии, которые, если всё получится, будут принадлежать и ей, – могут сделать из человека такое. Такое не может быть человеком.  
Могильщик кланяется ей. Как королеве, думает Марни, как королеве.  
– Шанс, – говорит она.  
– А, дай угадаю, – его взгляд скользит по телу, как глазок камеры слежения – холодный, отстранённый блеск. – Шанс получить, что по праву твоё, не так ли? Шанс заслужить признание, стать известной, стать любимой.  
Могильщик подходит ближе, хватает за руку – Марни охает – и смотрит в упор. Про обычного мужчину можно было бы сказать: он заинтересован, может быть, даже хочет её. Могильщику, чувствует Марни, очень скучно. Прежде, чем он успевает отпустить её запястье, сделать шаг назад и раствориться в тенях, она произносит:  
– Я отдам тебе всё, что попросишь.  
Вот так. Во-о-от так – на дне его некрасивых притягательных глаз разгорается болотный огонёк. Не так уж сложно было это сказать, думает Марни. Возможно, не так уж сложно будет его обхитрить.  
– Что ж, теперь мы можем поговорить, дорогуша, – улыбается Могильщик. Он смешно растягивает слова, но смеяться не хочется.   
Он освобождает её руку и идёт к комоду, один за другим открывает и закрывает ящички, продолжая бормотать:  
– Ты напоминаешь мне одну старую знакомую. Времена меняются, но не меняется ничего. Скажи, твой отец не мелет муку?  
– Мой отец... делает протезы.  
– А, ну это почти то же самое, не важно, – Могильщик поворачивается, протягивая Марни пузырёк.   
– Что это? – растерянно спрашивает она.  
– Зидрат, – фыркает Могильщик, – что же ещё это может быть. Почти то же самое, не важно, ты знаешь, что надо делать, ты знаешь, кому стоит его отнести. Оставь в гримёрке, там, где она хранит остальные, и жди премьеры.   
– А...  
– Тс-с, тс-с, дорогуша! – он почти прикасается пальцем к её губам, и Марни осекается на полуслове. – Некоторые планы лучше не обсуждать вслух. У «ГенКо» везде уши. Не только уши. Не только у «ГенКо».  
– Спасибо, – Марни старается говорить так, чтобы не задеть пальца, застывшего у лица. Ей не приходит в голову просто отступить назад; когда Могильщик отстраняется сам, она незаметно переводит дух.  
– Нет, нет, рано. Пока ещё рано меня благодарить. Придёшь сюда снова, когда вы с ним обручитесь. Тогда я назову цену.  
Это не звучит как обещание – хотя Марни шла сюда за обещанием. Это звучит как непреложный факт, и впервые за разговор она верит Могильщику и верит, что осуществит задуманное.   
– Всё, что попросишь, – повторяет Марни, и Могильщик смеётся мелким смехом – точно камешки дребезжат в мельничном круге. 

***

Управлять чужими судьбами не сложнее, чем прясть. Румпельштильцхен тянет нить из золотого сияния – вот Марни, дочь протезиста, роется в чужих вещах, вот Марни разговаривает с гостями из ложи бенуара, среди них Ротти Ларго.  
Вот Марни опять приходит сюда, чтобы узнать, что должна будет отдать. Нить расслаивается – это Марни захочет его обмануть. Румпельштильцхен тянет медленно, подвязывая волокна – растрепаться может шерсть и может солома, но не золото, выходящее из-под его пальцев. Марни может попытаться обойти договор, но ей не одурачить истинную любовь.   
Её песенка спета.   
Румпельштильцхен прядёт, мурлыча себе под нос. 

 

**heir (hope)**

– Ребёнок, – говорит Ротти Ларго, исподлобья глядя на человека, которого все называют по-разному – один Ротти знает его настоящее имя.  
Кинжал с этим именем крепко зажат у него в руке и, будь лезвие потоньше и не таким острым, он не отказал бы себе в удовольствии почистить им ногти – только чтобы полюбоваться, как эта тварь морщится.   
– Ребёнок, – повторяет Ротти, – нормальный. Не как в прошлый раз... разы. Если думаешь, что сможешь снова обвести меня вокруг пальца, то ты очень ошибаешься.  
– Ну что вы, – отзывается Румпельштильцхен, – что вы. Но должен предупредить...  
– Хватит, – рявкает Ротти, – я всё помню про цену.  
Ротти стареет. Ни одно лекарство, ни одна технология – невероятная, _волшебная_ технология – не способны сохранить его здоровье. Смотреть на то, как неблагодарные шлюхи и идиоты, которые не платят ничем, кроме денег, живут себе припеваючи, пока он – тот, кто подарил им этот рай, – задыхается от боли, невыносимо. Лет двадцать Ротти, может, ещё и протянет, но что такое всего двадцать лет?  
Он помнит о цене, но чёрта с два она бывает справедлива.  
– Мне нужен будет преемник, – говорит он.  
– Я понимаю, – Румпельштильцхен склоняет голову. Будто действительно понимает. – Плата будет такой же, как обычно: жизнь в обмен на жизнь. Но есть ещё одно условие.  
– Какое? – Ротти никогда не ждёт ничего хорошего от разговоров с Румпельштильцхеном, хотя всё время требует хорошего.  
– Девочку будете воспитывать не вы. Она придёт к вам в должный час.  
Может, и к лучшему. Девочка, значит. Ладно. Кармела вот поднимает визг, едва завидев учителей, м-да, голосок у неё крепкий, ей семь, но она уже неуправляема. Что уж говорить о мальчиках...  
– Если попытаешься меня обмануть, в этот раз я убью тебя. Я устал от твоих игр, колдун, – Ротти выплёвывает последнее слово как оскорбление, но Румпельштильцхен улыбается.   
– Вы можете не верить, но я знаю, насколько важна семья, – отвечает он. – У меня тоже когда-то был сын.

***

Колесо прялки разгоняется под ладонями Румпельштильцхена – путь намечен, и работа идёт быстрей.   
Душный страх гонит Ротти Ларго, как гончие – лису, как Конфискатор – должника. Он не становится моложе, и никто из его детей не сможет занять его трон. Этих детей вообще не должно было быть, а значит, они ни на что не годятся. Ротти понял это слишком поздно – как раз вовремя.  
Он, считающий себя гениальным дельцом, никогда не умел просчитать выгоду, если в игру вступало волшебство. Обмануть его – не сложнее, чем выпрячь тонкую, но крепкую нить, которая вплетётся в канву мира так глубоко, что сможет его изменить.

 

**love (trueness)**

– Мне сказали, вы можете помочь, – говорит Нейтан.  
В этом месте, похожем на магазин и склеп одновременно, ему не по себе. Он то и дело замечает на полках вещи, похожие на те, что стоят у него дома, – или такие, какие он мог бы купить. К ним, тусклым от пыли, явно давно не прикасались.  
Нейтану не нравится это совпадение вкусов, а потом он думает, что если всё останется по-прежнему, его дом тоже понемногу зарастёт паутиной и грязью, и это не нравится ему ещё больше. И дело не в гигиене.  
– Люди вроде вас ко мне редко приходят, – заявляет Голд, рассматривая Нейтана так, как рассматривал анатомические препараты профессор Вейл, – с отстранённым, превратившимся в привычку интересом. – Но я могу помочь, если вы согласитесь заплатить.   
– У меня есть деньги.  
– Деньгами, мистер Уоллес, берут только шарлатаны.   
Нейтан молчит – он всё ещё не уверен, что пришёл сюда не зря, и уверен, что не представлялся полным именем.  
– Хотите чаю? – спрашивает Голд, вынимая из серванта чашки и блюдца. Эти выглядят чистыми. – Эрл Грей с молоком. С северных плантаций, но заражения там считай что нет. Я, понимаете ли, консерватор.  
– Не любите искусственную еду?  
– Не люблю искусственность.   
Он уходит в арку за конторкой – прихрамывает, замечает Нейтан, скорее всего, старая травма. Возвращается через несколько минут с подносом и чайником, обычным, не электрическим, большим пузатым монстром из тусклого железа. Голд никак не успел бы подогреть воду в таком. Пока он переливает её в фарфоровый заварник, Нейтан украдкой нюхает молоко. Оно и пахнет молоком, а не холодной пластмассой, как обычное «восстановленное-плюс».  
Всё это время, двигая чашки и позвякивая ложечкой, Голд молчит, давая Нейтану время подумать.   
– Совсем немодно, да? – наконец прерывает молчание Голд, подавая ему чашку. Крепкий чай в ней точно такого же цвета, как глаза Голда. – Готов поспорить, и вы пришли за чем-то немодным.  
– Понимаете, – решается Нейтан, – я ищу что-то настоящее. Кого-то настоящего. Спутницу. Женщину, для которой «любовь» – не пустой звук. Такое ещё встречается?  
– Да, – отвечает Голд быстрее, чем Нейтан успевает придумать, как бы так улыбнуться, чтобы ещё можно было перевести всё в шутку. – У меня как раз есть именно то, что вы ищете, дорогуша, – необычно высоким голосом добавляет Голд, но, кашлянув, продолжает уже нормально:   
– В смысле, я действительно могу вам помочь, мистер Уоллес. Подсказать, где искать ту девушку, ту нежную «М.», которой так легко посвящать поэмы, даже не зная, существует ли она. Если вы согласитесь заплатить, то обретёте настоящую любовь... Даже две по цене одной, как сказали бы в «ГенКо», – хмыкает Голд, но Нейтан слишком занят борьбой с нахлынувшим смущением (откуда ему известно про стихи?), чтобы обращать внимания на мелкие странности.  
Конечно же, он не верит ни в какое колдовство – а вот в связи нельзя не верить. Деньги и связи – всё, что осталось нужного в этом мире. У Нейтана всегда были проблемы и с тем, и с другим.   
– Заплатить чем? – спрашивает он с опаской.  
– О, не волнуйтесь, – говорит Голд с вежливой полуулыбкой, – я не замышляю зла. 

***

Колесо скользит само – так быстро, что сливается в солнечный круг.  
Благие намерения хрустят под ногами везде, где он ступает. Истинная любовь, которую когда-то давно называли великой магией света, на самом деле может быть использована в совсем разных целях. Румпельштильцхен видел такое не раз. Он многое видел, а многому и поспособствовал.   
Он видел даже конец мира – а сейчас хочет посмотреть на его начало.

 

**change (freedom)**

– Посмотри, дитя, – говорит учитель, – посмотри, что они сделали с Неверлэндом.  
Шайло думает: па-а-аук, растягивая про себя это слово так, как он иногда делает вслух. В его голос можно завернуться, словно в кокон, и никогда не выбраться наружу. У Шайло сухо в горле и сладко во рту – а ведь пора бы уже привыкнуть. Паук, паук, по тоненьким ниткам я буду ходить осторожно.  
Город перед ними – как спутанная ёлочная гирлянда, тонущая в тёмном болоте. Или паутина, вся в жирных светлячках. Бз-з-з!  
– Когда-то Неверлэнд был прекрасен, – мечтательно произносит учитель, и Шай почти видит это – под слоем каменных стен и неоновых реклам, за сияющим белым лицом Слепой Мэг, за перекрученными деревьями, строгими оградами и пропитанными ужасом человечками, там, внутри потерянного Невер-рлэнда, плещется магия.  
И жизнь, думает Шайло, и жизнь.  
– Только ты можешь его вернуть, – улыбается учитель, и Шай думает: безопасная опасная бритва – отец как-то подарил ей такую – вжик, вжик, уже не оставит следов. Если только не в моей руке, только в моей руке!..  
Вот такая у него улыбка.  
– Пойдём, дитя, – говорит он, – у тебя назначена встреча с одним очень интересным господином. Я расскажу тебе, что нужно делать.  
Шай кивает; ладонь, которую Румпельштильцхен подаёт ей, чтобы она спрыгнула с камня, отсвечивает золотом под мутным фонарём.  
Хочу платье, чёрное, как ночь Неверлэнда, думает Шайло, – небо над этим городом никогда не бывает таким, только серым, или жёлтым, или розовым. Даже ночь испортили, думает она, и за это ещё поплатятся.  
Она ускоряет шаг, ей надо спешить.  
Сегодня опера.


End file.
